


I've grown a mouth so sharp and cruel; it's all that I can give to you, my dear.

by killewich, teratophilia (killewich)



Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM Scene, Canon-Typical Behavior, Choking, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Shoe Jobs, Shoe Kink, Teratophilia, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/killewich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/teratophilia
Summary: " And when you come in quick to steal a kiss, my teeth will only cut your lips, my dear. "
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871530
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	I've grown a mouth so sharp and cruel; it's all that I can give to you, my dear.

**Author's Note:**

> or more playfully titled: in which black hat finds out doctor flug slys has a humiliation kink... and so does he.
> 
> i've lurked in the fandom on and off for a while, and instead of making a shitpost or rp account, i thought i'd take a crack at writing for this pairing in between working on original poetry. :") hopefully n'y'all enjoy ! !

Generally, Doctor Flug Slys was known to be single-handedly the sole human to dance the delicate line that was Black Hat's unpredictable temper and live another day. But some days, the Eldritch truly felt as if he were purposely being pushed, as if human curiosity was enough to be worth finding out how far was 'too far.'

Today was one of those particular days. It also happened to be a day he was more physical than usual, as he was just as generally known to rely on his overworldly powers to do the job for him. But today, nothing would get it across the same way as using his clawed hand to pin Flug just above where his tip toes could reach the floor, held back against a wall gasping and grappling for air by pawing uselessly at his hand. The doctor seems to realize the action had been out of a subconscious act of what could be considered defiance, opting instead to cling tightly around the black, ungloved hand as he gulps.

Black Hat leans in to sneer something that dies just as it'd started to form when he notices something with what was supposed to be a threatening display of flickering his forked tongue and the resulting hiss. Upon doing so, he not only smells the obvious ever-present fear...

But  _ arousal _ .

He falters, mouth slowly shutting as what probably seemed a comical reaction to realizing his employee found this position arousing and the fact that it'd taken him this long just to realize it. His brain clunks along trying to process this, and when he seems to finally understand the situation—

Well, the grin that takes over his face is nearly face-altering wide.

"You dirty little  _ worm _ , you are so beneath me that stomping you out would not even be gratifying.  _ No _ , it'd be an absolute waste of my time and powers."

He can't help but drink in the resulting whimper, it a pitiful attempt to mask what was definitely supposed to be a  _ moan _ .

"I've allowed you to live this long, and this is what you think of this _gift_? The sheer luck to survive and be considered my underling, and you sully it in this fashion... You're even more despicable than I thought." He notices he's breathing hard, while the other begins to thrash with the need to do the same. Black Hat simply lets go, letting the body drop.

Flug immediately cradles his throat softly, rasping air into his lungs.

The Eldritch uses his shoe to position the heap of a body, rousing a mixed sound of surprise and genuine fear of more physical threats. Instead, he positions the human so he can press his sole into what's grown into quite the obvious bulge. He rocks his foot into it, applying pressure, as if it were a means to grind something against the other's arousal. "Already so hard?" He tuts, shaking his head. "You're not even worth my hand. Beneath my shoe is where you belong."

Black Hat can't deny the noise that leaves the scientist doesn't ignite something hot and urgent of his own to begin burning with need he can smell on the other. He continues to grind his shoe with a precise amount of pressure to be just a touch past what could be considered purely pleasurable; just a touch harder than what one would expect in such a delicate situation, just a touch of pain to mingle in.

It's apparently exactly what he'd anticipated to be what Flug liked, and it wasn't hard to continue said work as the inventor lost more and more restraint behind noises that soon grow into bubbling, brainless sentence fragments of begging as his legs fall open and needing. He's awkwardly leaned against the wall, hips shyly working in tandem with the shoe pleasuring him.

"Look at you, so desperate you're even using what scraps I'm giving you. You don't even care that it's my foot, do you?  _ No _ , you probably  _ prefer  _ it."

Flug groans loudly as he bucks, gasping in surprise as he comes hard, whimpering as he goes boneless against the wall and floor beneath Black Hat's shoe.

It takes him a moment to remove his shoe from the other's body that acts as if it'd been ravaged, gulping for air and thighs trembling. He watches, curious, ego somehow sated beyond belief, arousal still pooling deep in him. He scoffs quietly, and glares down at the other. "Well then. I suppose finding out you truly aren't as stupidly useless as I wrongfully came to assume is certainly something. But to use that genius for this?"

It should infuriate him. It should disgust him. It should make him want to end the pitiful life below him.

"I question your sanity, but I suppose you did get what you wanted in the end. And this entire time thus far." He scowls, simply to fight back a grin he doesn't want to admit. " _ Crafty _ . Well,  _ Doctor _ , I suppose I'll just have to work around... this, no?"

"Y-yes sir—" His voice is the most meek Black Hat has experienced, and he can sense the genuine embarrassment setting in as the high of his orgasm wore off.

"Don't count on getting an extension of time. This waste was your fault."

"Of c-course, sir."

The Eldritch stands there uselessly for a moment before giving a sharp nod, composed again. "I expect you back in my office, tomorrow, on the hour with results this time." He scrutinizes the other, then folds his hands behind his back and walks towards the large window that sat behind his desk. "You're excused."

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this SECOND to the piece that'll be next in the series, as this was a brief prompt fill of bh finding out about their joined humiliation kink to kinda get things rolling. it felt weird to start out of the blue, so i made this little prequel fic to start us off. usually i don't really follow a specific order when i make these prompt fill/self-indulgent series, they're normally based solely on ideas/muse/prompts as they strike me... which speaking of prompts: i love 'em! my previous fanfic writing spree ran 12 parts long based on prompt fills alone, so... somethin' you'd like to see? lemme know :^) i'd love to write more of these two and discover their dynamic a bit more~ <3
> 
> come talk to me on twitter ( DMs open ) ! !: https://twitter.com/sapiencyLOST  
> fanmix for all of the songs used as titles / summaries for the series: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2j4zuQEtF4cg83liDKnOyc?si=hRJALIh3TAexUevcr5BfFA  
> and then here's a fanmix of songs i generally associate with the ship: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7BKVClRme4H3zwG1CT4jeU?si=on800npzR6eFZW601U3PEg


End file.
